


Sunday Mornings

by Leya



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ateam_prompts. Prompt: Hannibal/Mama Baracus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

All her life Adele Baracus had been a hard-working, level-headed woman with just one goal – to care for her boy and do everything she could to keep him safe.

His welfare was the only thing that mattered – and so Adele had done her best to make sure that her little boy got everything he needed, while at the same time doing her best to never fall in love again.

She once had loved a man with all her heart – just to lose him after only six short years. His death left her heart-broken and desperate and sometimes when she was laying all alone in their big, empty bed, Adele felt his absence like an open wound, still gaping in her soul.

Of course she had known that marrying a soldier was risky, but she never wanted to believe something could happen to them until the fateful day reality finally caught up with her. It was a hard lesson to learn but Adele managed, swearing to herself to never let another man into her life.

And than Bosco brought home the other three men of his new unit and she had met the legendary John Hannibal Smith.

Adele still wasn't sure what brought up those long-forgotten feelings again, she just knew that from their first meeting there had been a mutual attraction but the two things that always had prevented her to take a new lover still kept her from falling head over heels into a love affair – until the day B.A. got hurt on a mission.

She rushed into the military hospital and there they were, right at B.A.’s side, never leaving until he woke after the operation. The moment Bosco regained consciousness the worry and concern shining in Hannibal's normally so cold eyes were replaced by love – and everything had changed.

Adele smiled and snuggled up to her lover, enjoying the first rays of sunlight coming in through the half-closed curtains of the small bedroom. They soon had to get up but those quiet mornings were so rare she never wanted them to end. They were so precious and rare.

She touched the scar on his ribs, tracing its form with her fingertips. A strong hand caught her fingers, squeezing slightly.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Adele smiled and moved up to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. They weren’t young but their love-making was perfect, full of love and understanding, soft and gentle, far gentler than she thought him capable of and just when his hand wandered lower to cup one of her breasts a loud crash from the kitchen interrupted the quiet moment.

“What are you doing on the floor, Bosco? Are you searching for mushrooms?”

The friendly bantering between their boys always brought a amused smile to Hannibal’s lips and Adele giggled helplessly when she heard the taunting voice of their eldest.

“Never knew you needed glasses...”

“I’m going to kill you, fool!”

Another crash, shortly followed by Murdock’s startled yelp.

“Well… I think we should keep them from killing each other”, Hannibal said and entangled himself from the covers.

“Yeah.” Adele answered and took the hand he held out to help her up. “Let’s check on our boys.”

 

END


End file.
